Samhain's Heir
by Jenny-Cat-Miaow
Summary: Hallow's Eve - a day of darkness where the veil between living and dead was at its thinnest; a day to honour the lost; a day of reckoning; a day fit for ancient rituals. So saturated with forgotten powers was this day that few, if any, could truly fathom what had occurred on the night of October 1981, the day Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow.


**Hey guys! Hey, look, I have a new story! With about 50 other unfinished ones at the same time! (Okay, I exaggerate, just two others I think)**

**This is just a little something that popped into my head a while ago, and seeing how I seem to have been quite good and posted/updated more than usual these past few weeks (ie I have returned from the dead after long time absence) I thought I'd post this as well.**

**I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen next, I'll decide on something once it comes to me! So I apologize for the very vague summary at the moment (thought it may always remain vague, in all my stories really. I never plan anything out...)**

**Anyway, I have exams these following weeks (yay, 4 Advanced Highers! Aren't I just keen? ...) so I doubt I'll update anything really. On the other hand, I am halfway through the next chapter for Back in Their Day, so expect something round the middle of May :3**

**Anyway - Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

All Hallow's Eve. Samhain. A day of darkness where the veil between the living and the dead reached its thinnest; when spirits from the _Otherside _freely travelled to this world. For the Pagans, a day to honour the lost, to truly appreciate their sacrifices. For the Druids, a day of reckoning, as ancient prophecies came into play. For humans now though, it was simply a day of fun and play, where children ran in guise for sweet; although once it was to ward off the evil.

For certain wizards of Old though, this was a day where magicks triumphed over all else – a day fit for ancient rituals. _And one such wizard was-_

"Lily! He's here! Take them and _go! Run! _I'll hold him off-" The figure watched with certain disdain as a man stumbled out into the halls, _without even a wand. _

_Hold him off? _The figure thought in contempt. _I don't have time for filth. _With an absent wave of his hand, James Potter fell to the floor, unmoving.

Casually stepping over the body, the figure continued upstairs, from where he could hear a panicked sob as the girl found herself trapped. She'd barricaded herself in. _As if that could stop me. _The door was blown open with a simple wave; she whipped around as the figure drew closer and gave her a brief glance. _No wand on her either._

"No! Please! Take me – kill _me_ – instead!" she screamed as she flung her arms wide, as if hoping to shield them from him.

"Stand aside you silly girl. You need not-" the figure began.

"No! _No! _Please, _please, _don't hurt them! I'll do anything-"

"Then _stand aside. _Stand aside _now." _He hissed, but she only screamed louder. With an impatient sigh he waved his hand again and she fell to the ground just as her husband; like a puppet with its strings cut; unmoving. Once again stepping past, the figure lowered its hood. Red eyes stood out in pale-white skin, the dark curls unnatural on the figure's head. He looked into the cot which had been so fervently protected, staring at the two babes that lay there.

On one side was a girl, hair auburn splayed around her, asleep and without a care in the world. On the other lay a boy, hair dark, who he stared up at him with the innocent curiosity present in only a child. The thing that drew him though was the bright emerald eyes which _exuded_ unknown powers – a sight which made even the Dark Lord shiver.

"Harry Potter," he murmured, "The one who will vanquish the Dark Lord..." He raised his hand and gently brushed the child's dark locks aside, almost as if in a caress. "You could be my heir you know... my equal... I need only mark you as Samhain so declares." His lips twitched as the baby gave a happy gurgle. "But," his gaze froze, eyes narrowed, "I cannot take that risk."

He stepped back from the cot, giving the child a cold glare.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter."

And the room flashed green.


End file.
